Bonnie Rockwaller: Agent of Global Justice
by Gdamon12x
Summary: when Senor Senior Junior gets Kidnapped, only one person can save him!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is not mine... but this story is so I'll sue Disney if they steal it, that's all.

**Chapter 1: Truth Justice and Kidnapping?**

**Sunday June 30th 6:00 pm**

"This is Global Justice! Senor Senior Junior you are under arrest for abducting the President of the United States!"

Inside the massive walls of the Senor Senior Mansion, Junior grabs his luggage with left hand and his girlfriend with his right hand and runs to the exit.

"Junior what's going on?" screamed Bonnie

"We gotta get out of here my Love!"

Global Justice Agents surrounded the island equipped with tanks, helicopters, submarines, and bazookas ready to take him in dead or alive

Senor Senior Junior was not the smartest person in the world but even he knew he was out gunned, he had to think of a plan and fast. "If I get inside a spinning top of doom their weapons will just ricochet, but how can I control it?"

"I'm afraid there is no time for you to formula a plan, my men are already in the perimeter just give up the President and I won't send you to the hospital" Agent Will Du, The Number One Global Justice Agent, emerges from the shadows infront of Junior

Bonnie can't believe this nonsense "You Kidnapped the President!? What were you thinking? I thought you were done with that stuff"

"I did not kidnap the President! I am not a villain anymore you have to believe me"

"Well can someone just explain what's going on?"

Junior looks perplexed "well you see... I honestly don't know what's going on"

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.  
I'm the most amazing, special girl  
spreading cheer and hope to the world.  
You can't stop me  
'cause I'm Bonnie Rock-Wal-ler.

Why can't those Villains get a clue?  
This clothes is way last season  
This job is so much work.  
(This job is so much work.)  
Foiling bad guys is no problem  
please just call my name:  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.  
When you want to live chat, it's okay.  
Do they need a beating? baby,  
Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, text me  
if you want to reach me.  
_**Kim:**__ Bonnie! This is Plagiarism!_  
Foiling bad guys, really no problem  
(really no problem)  
This Intro is better than Kim's.  
(better than Kim's)

Shaken not shirred,  
This food is absurd  
You know that you always count on  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

_**Bonnie:**__ when am I getting paid for this?_

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me

Bonnie had no idea what to do, her boyfriend was handcuffed and being escorted to a huge Jumbo Jet and all she could do was watch, So she did what anyone in her situation would do, call Kim Possible

"Hey Kim"

"Bonnie could you call later I'm busy right now"

"But it's an emergency!"

"I'm getting married right now"

Bonnie suddenly realized it's been a lost time since she last saw or even talked to Kim "You and Stoppable gonna tie the knot?"

"Well yeah but we can't until I hang up the phone, I'll talk to you afterwards"

Bonnie just watched as her boyfriend was taken away from her "ok fine talk to you later"

Normally she would have cried about this, but the thought of meeting Kim was exciting to say the least, the last time they interacted they were on neutral terms but now that she and her went to different universities life was just ...boring

I guess its true having a rival makes life more fun

Bonnie just went on the couch and starting wondering: would life ever go back to the way it was?

**Monday July 1st 9:00 am**

Bonnie sat waiting for Kim at Bueno Nacho, it's a highly success business with its most popular item being the Naco a totally gross Nacho and Taco combination invented by that loser Ron Stoppable

"About time you got here Kimmie, I was waiting all night for your call"

Kim had a blush on her face "I'm sorry it's just I was busy"

Bonnie could figure all what happened just by looking at her expression "well was he any good?"

"That's none of your business"

"I was just curious, I mean a loser like him probably has no experience"

Kim was getting exasperated "what's the sitch Bonnie?"

"Nothin' much just Junior got captured by Global Justice no big deal"

"I though he quit being a villain"

Bonnie rolled her eyes"he did, they captured him for no reason"

Kim was surprisingly calm "no drama we'll just talk to Dr. Director and find out what's going on"

"How do we get there?"

Kim and Bonnie suddenly fell down black holes that appeared underneath them

"Bonnie I got a word of Advice"

"What?"

"Don't land on your..."

Kim lands on her feet with the grace of a swan, while Bonnie lands on her butt and screams in pain

Dr. Director "Nice to see you again Kim Possible, is that a new sidekick?"

Bonnie looks at Global Justice Headquarters, with its highly advanced technology, multitude of agent's scientist's and Grande Size Naco's, and asked only one question "what's with the eye patch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is still not mine...

******Chapter 2: Anything is Possible for a Rockwaller?**

**Time Line**

**Chapter 1: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 2: 8/17/13**

**Monday July 1st 9:20 am**

"As you can clearly see we do not have anyone called Senor Senior Junior"

"Don't mess with me, I saw your men put him in a Jet and take him away!"

Kim didn't know what to think, she has to acknowledge that Junior was not there currently... but Bonnie wouldn't lie about something like this "Calm down Bonnie, I'll just have Wade locate him and he'll be back before you know it"

"I'd hate to interrupt but this sounds like something my evil older brother would do"

Wade popped up on the Kimmunicator "Dr. Director is right Kim, my scans show a high chance of Senor Senior Junior in W.E.E headquarters"

"Wee?"

"I'll explain later, right now I'll rescue Junior"

"I have to go as well, it involves my brother"

"Well I'm going too, it involves my boyfriend!"

Kim was getting a headache "Bonnie we don't have time for this, there is no way I'm letting you..."

**Monday July 1st 10:06 am**

"I can't believe I'm letting you come with me"

"Anything is Possible for a Possible right?"

"Shut up Bonnie"

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.  
I'm the most amazing, special girl  
spreading cheer and hope to the world.  
You can't stop me  
'cause I'm Bonnie Rock-Wal-ler.

Why can't those Villains get a clue?  
This clothes is way last season  
This job is so much work.  
(This job is so much work.)  
Foiling bad guys is no problem  
please just call my name:  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.  
When you want to live chat, it's okay.  
Do they need a beating? baby,  
Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, text me  
if you want to reach me.  
_**Kim:**__ Bonnie! This is Plagiarism!_  
Foiling bad guys, really no problem  
(really no problem)  
This Intro is better than Kim's.  
(better than Kim's)

Shaken not shirred,  
This food is absurd  
You know that you always count on  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

_**Bonnie:**__ when am I getting paid for this?_

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me

Kim, Bonnie, and Dr. Director jumped out of the plane and used their parachutes to slow their fall

"Bonnie make sure you stay out of trouble"

"Worry about yourself, this hero thing is not even hard"

Dr. Director noticed some flying robot flies "This is definitely a trap"

Kim grinned "That's what I'm hoping for, I've been needing a good work out for a while"

Bonnie smirked "what did Ron get you pregnant?"

"Remind me why I'm helping you again?"

Kim, Bonnie, and Dr. Director land inside the base surrounded by twenty henchmen

Gemini had a sinister expression on his face "why if it isn't my younger sister Betty!"

"We have no time to argue Sheldon!"

"Hand over Senor Senior Junior!"

"What are you some kind of Boyfriend stealer?"

Gemini looked confused "I do not know of this Senor Senior Junior, but since you want him maybe I should take him!"

All the henchmen charge forward, Kim jumps up and kicks two of them in the face, Dr. Director punched four of them

"Bonnie stay behind me"

Bonnie kicked a henchman in the private "Kim you're not the only one who fight" Bonnie pushed the Henchman forward causing him to knock over the rest of them

Dr. Director was impressed "That was cruel... but effective" she pressed a button causing all the minions to fall down a trap door

Gemini looked embarrassed "all my minions beaten by a mere girl"

Bonnie never felt so excited "and your next!"

Gemini put his robot fist forward and fired missiles nonstop "why don't you just submit to my power"

Kim did a face palm "don't you remember what happened last time?"

Gemini suddenly realized his grave mistake at the last second "oh shoot"

**Monday July 1st 1:00 pm**

Kim, Bonnie, and Dr. Director managed to escape before it collapsed, and poor Gemini got send to the hospital

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your boyfriend Bonnie"

"It's okay this was kinda fun... and I missed seeing you Kim"

"Wow Bonnie I never expected to hear those words from your mouth"

"My life used to revolve around being better than everyone, but now no one cares anymore"

Dr. Director looked at Bonnie with some interest "Hey your name is Bonnie right? How about you join Global Justice?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: guess what? Kim Possible is not mine

**Chapter 3: I was gonna post this yesterday but my computer sucks?**

**Time Line**

**Chapter 1: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 2: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 3: 8/19/13**

**Monday July 1st 1:10 pm**

"Are you sure you want to do this Bonnie?"

"Not like I was achieving much at that University"

Dr. Director opened a room with a Keycard "This is your Room, Training is in the main hall at 3:00pm"

"I'm gonna get paid for this right? I mean I need some kind of Income"

"Of course"

"When can I expect it?"

"Here's your Keycard, gotta go, talk to you later, Bye!"

Bonnie was amazed at how she just completely avoided that conversation

"I'm still don't think you should do this, what if something happens to you?"

"Wow Kim your being very Hypocritical"

"Well were friends now and I care about you"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, you should be more worried about explaining to that Dork why you're not home yet"

"Ok see you later Bonnie, don't hesitate to call"

Bonnie was feeling very nervous, this was a big change in her plans... was it even the right choice, at this point it was only one thing to say "It's Showtime!"

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.  
I'm the most amazing, special girl  
spreading cheer and hope to the world.  
You can't stop me  
'cause I'm Bonnie Rock-Wal-ler.

Why can't those Villains get a clue?  
This clothes is way last season  
This job is so much work.  
(This job is so much work.)  
Foiling bad guys is no problem  
please just call my name:  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.  
When you want to live chat, it's okay.  
Do they need a beating? baby,  
Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, text me  
if you want to reach me.  
_**Kim:**__ Bonnie! This is Plagiarism!_  
Foiling bad guys, really no problem  
(really no problem)  
This Intro is better than Kim's.  
(better than Kim's)

Shaken not shirred,  
This food is absurd  
You know that you always count on  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

_**Bonnie:**__ when am I getting paid for this?_

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me

**Monday July 1st 2:50 pm**

Bonnie was astonished, it was unbelievable "you can't expect me to WEAR this" this was definitely one of the most challenging moments of her life, it felt surreal and unpredictable but she had to do this for better or worse

"Bonnie aren't you overreacting a little?"

"You don't understand how wrong feels for me, I'm used to wearing stuff that came out this year"

"This outfit was designed with comfort and durability in mind, and it comes equipped with a Stopwatch"

"A Stop Watch? Isn't that a bit unnecessary?"

"It's a SPECIAL Stop Watch"

**Monday July 1st 3:00 pm**

"For Today's training I'm going to test your reaction to challenges in virtual reality situations"

"That doesn't sound too difficult"

Bonnie put on some orange paintball goggles, and suddenly the whole room changed

She looked down and noticed she was standing in grass, the entire building was gone, a weird toaster vacuum like animal was moving around, and the sun was smiling at her

The sun was smiling at her?

THE SUN WAS SMILING AT HER!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Calm down Bonnie"

"But the sun and the grass and the weird animal thing!"

"It's okay, just take the goggles off"

Bonnie never felt so happy to be back in her world

**Monday July 1st 3:30 pm**

After all that weirdness Bonnie just wanted to relax and eat her lunch

"I'll have a Tuna Salad with extra Lettuce"

The Lunch Lady poured some nasty brown sloop on her plate that seemed vaguely familiar

"MYSTERY MEAT!?"

"This is called Smart Food"

Bonnie turned her head and saw a Young man who looked the same age as her wearing the exact same outfit

"Smart Food looks horrible, but test prove it's really good at maintaining a healthy body

"Well if it's so smart why doesn't it look good?"

"...that's a good question"

"By the way my name is Bonnie"

"Oh that's your name"

Bonnie was confused "You know me?"

"I saw you before with Senor Senior Junior"

"What's your name?"

"Will Du, Number One Global Justice Agent at your service"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: screw this I own Kim Possible... just kidding PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Chapter 4: yeah its official, I ran out of cool titles?**

**Time Line**

**Chapter 1: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 2: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 3: 8/19/13**

**Chapter 4: 8/20/13**

**Monday July 1st 3:35 pm**

"You're the guy who took my boyfriend?"

Suddenly she connected the dots, the way he looks, his clothes, his voice...

("I saw you before with Senor Senior Junior")

("I'm afraid there is no time for you to formula a plan, my men are already in the perimeter just give up the President and I won't send you to the hospital")

THIS IS THE EXACT SAME GUY!

("Will Du, Number One Global Justice Agent at your service")

THAT BASTARD!

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"WHY DID YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!?"

"What are you..."

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

"I don't even know..."

"INFACT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Well you see..."

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.  
I'm the most amazing, special girl  
spreading cheer and hope to the world.  
You can't stop me  
'cause I'm Bonnie Rock-Wal-ler.

Why can't those Villains get a clue?  
This clothes is way last season  
This job is so much work.  
(This job is so much work.)  
Foiling bad guys is no problem  
please just call my name:  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.  
When you want to live chat, it's okay.  
Do they need a beating? baby,  
Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, text me  
if you want to reach me.  
_**Kim:**__ Bonnie! This is Plagiarism!_  
Foiling bad guys, really no problem  
(really no problem)  
This Intro is better than Kim's.  
(better than Kim's)

Shaken not shirred,  
This food is absurd  
You know that you always count on  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

_**Bonnie:**__ when am I getting paid for this?_

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me

**Monday July 1st 3:37 pm**

"Man KP that felt GREAT!"

"Keep it down Ron I'm trying to Sleep"

"I can't help it, I got the sexiest wife in the Country, no Nation, what's bigger a Country or a Nation?"

"So not the drama Ron"

"By the way, how are things with Bon Bon?"

"Junior was captured... and she joined Global Justice"

"GJ is hiring?"

"Dr. Director must have been impressed by her on the mission we went on, Bonnie managed to beat all the Hench Men in just two blows"

"Since when is Bonnie a Teen Super Hero?"

"Well anything is possible"

"For a..."

"Possible, yeah been there done that"

The Bedroom door opened, Bonnie was carrying Will Du handcuffed and gagged

"KIM! THIS IS THE GUY WHO KIDNAPPED JUNIOR!"

"Will Du?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah we a long time ago"

"Yo what's up Bon Bon, how did you get in here?"

"You left the door open Ronnie"

"Well that explains the cold air"

"Maybe its fact you're naked?"

It's quite normal for Ron to lose his pants, infact it's legendary... him being naked... not so much

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kim suddenly felt like an idiot "Bonnie can you and Will step out for a moment"

"What difference does it make, we already saw everything"

"Just get out you Pervert!"

"It's not my fault that yours are tiny"

"I happen to like the size of her..."

"You know Ron my pencil is bigger than that"

Once again it occurred to Ron that he was... NAKED

**Monday July 1st 3:43 pm**

"This has got to be the longest Monday in history"

Kim was still embarrassed over the whole situation earlier "funny how just yesterday Me and Ron were getting married"

"And now you're obviously happier than two rabbits at a carrot factory?"

"Do you want our help or not Bonnie?"

Bonnier pulled the gag off Will's lip

"Finally I can speak again, my mouth was getting num"

"Will explain why you took Senor Senior Junior"

"No I didn't"

"Bonnie do you have proof"

"Well no... But I saw him do it"

"Until you have evidence we can't do anything"

Despite her wishes Bonnie was forced to untie Will

"You know I can see why Dr. Director hired you on the spot"

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

"Well seeing as were working for the same network, we should try to get along"

Kim was impressed "I gotta say your people skills are improving"

"I've been reading lots of Books"

"Trust me Bonnie if he was the one who capture Junior, we would have known by now"

"Well then what do we do now?"

"Well I could look for clues on my own schedule, but you guys work for GJ remember"

"oh yeah that's right gotta go"

Will waved his hand "fare well Kim Possible, hopefully next time your dressed decently"

Well he now has a sense of humor

"I DID IT, I FOUND A PENCIL THAT WAS SMALLER!"

**Tuesday July 1st 4:20 am**

"So I heard you got busted"

"Not really, they think I did it but have no proof"

"Excellent work, soon we will take over Global Justice and then the World!"

"No problem Boss"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: if only I owned Kim Possible...

**Chapter 5: If at first you don't succeed?**

**Time Line**

**Chapter 1: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 2: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 3: 8/19/13**

**Chapter 4: 8/20/13**

**Chapter 5: 9/1/13**

**Friday July 5th 1:00 am**

"Agent Bonnie Rockwaller this is a Code Red Emergency!"

Bonnie was frustrated, every time she was called for a "Code Red Emergency" it was for minor things like getting Doughnuts, saving Cats, and plunging Toilets!

"I'm still getting Toilet water out of my hair!"

"It's Serious this time"

"Okay, fine what is it?"

Will Du suddenly appeared infront of her "Dr. Director wants us to work together to save the world"

"How did you get in my room?"

"I'm the number one Global Justice Agent what did you expect?"

"For you to use the door like a normal person"

"Well... it would not have been as effective"

"At what?"

"...It's just something that we do okay, let's just go"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes "You're just over complicating things"

Bonnie and Will walked over to the Mission Briefing Room

"Professor Dementor has taken control of China, and is planning to blow it up on August 19th unless we give up our rights to the Germans"

"So how do we stop him?"

"It's quite simple, you and Will disguise yourselves as Dementor minions and destroy his detonator switch"

"Well then can I do this myself?"

"Unfortunately no, we need a trained agent like Will to supervise, after all this is your first real assignment"

"Well then can I get someone else to work with me?"

Dr. Director started sensing Teen related Drama "Is there a reason you don't want to work with him?"

"Permission to speak?"

"Granted"

"She thinks I'm the one who kidnapped her Boyfriend"

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.  
I'm the most amazing, special girl  
spreading cheer and hope to the world.  
You can't stop me  
'cause I'm Bonnie Rock-Wal-ler.

Why can't those Villains get a clue?  
This clothes is way last season  
This job is so much work.  
(This job is so much work.)  
Foiling bad guys is no problem  
please just call my name:  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.  
When you want to live chat, it's okay.  
Do they need a beating? baby,  
Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, text me  
if you want to reach me.  
_**Kim:**__ Bonnie! This is Plagiarism!_  
Foiling bad guys, really no problem  
(really no problem)  
This Intro is better than Kim's.  
(better than Kim's)

Shaken not shirred,  
This food is absurd  
You know that you always count on  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

_**Bonnie:**__ when am I getting paid for this?_

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me

**Friday July 5th 1:40 am**

"You know I'm curious, why were you interested in a guy like Senor Senior Junior?"

"We are on an important mission"

"It'll take days for us to get there, besides this is a good time for us to break the ice"

"You want to break the Ice? Fine tell me what's really going on"

"How many times do I have to explain, I didn't take him"

"Well then how do know about him"

"Secret Agent"

"...okay I'll admit that is a good point, but I still don't trust you"

"How about I buy you an ice cream cone?"

"...Is that a joke?"

The Sun was shining brightly and the heat was more intense that the Desert on hot sauce mixed with chili peppers, Bonnie sat in the truck licking her Ice Cream while Will was busy rambling on about Chinese Food and Technology

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't we taking a plane?"

"Well I'm working on my tan"

"You don't get a lot of Girls do you Will?"

"I never had time to think about females"

"Well for future reference, Girls like air conditioning"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"And I though Ron had no social skills"

"Please don't tell me you're comparing me to that guy?"

**Thursday August 1st 12:00 am**

Bonnie and Will were literally thrown out of dinner

"I can't believe you beat up that old lady"

"She was looking at official government files, it was a potential threat"

"You dropped them on the floor and she picked them up for you"

"Well it could have been a trap"

"You're just making excuses"

**Thursday August 8th 5:50 pm**

"I blame you for this"

"How was I supposed to know that tires could break?"

"Have you even driven a car before?"

"...no"

"Considering that you're the number one agent, it makes them look bad"

"I was tutored by highly intelligent doctors and trained with martial arts masters from around the world since I was born"

"Did you ever do kid stuff?"

"Like what?"

"Like hang with friends, pull pranks, or shop"

"Never had time for trivial things like that, all that mattered was being Number One"

Bonnie was suddenly reminded of the time she wanted to be the Cheerleader Captain, she worked hard and eventually managed to even get Kim's approval, but she did not want to spend all her time working on it, she still had a life

If Bonnie was totally honest with herself she would admit... she never was motivated by being captain, it was her rivalry with Kim, when Kim and her went to their respective Universities Bonnie lost her drive to be the best or even try, and there was no one who could possibly replace Kim

Not in any City

Not in any Country

Not in any World

Not in any Universe

"Bonnie!"

"Huh? ...what is it?"

"You've been staring at me for five minutes"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my cheerleading days"

"Are you sure, maybe it was charming features?"

"Considering that you kidnapped my boyfriend, you have some balls to flirt with me"

"You're still on that? How do I prove I didn't take him"

"Well maybe you could pay for a trip to China"

"But what about my tan?"

**Tuesday August 13th 3:00 am**

"And then I told the Criminal... After I'm done with you you'll be wearing black, white, and Red!"

"Okay Will, I'll admit you're surprisingly funny in a weird sort of way"

"If you think that's funny I've got tons of stories"

Bonnie pouted "That Director Lady never let me go on a real mission before"

"Maybe it was because you failed Virtual Reality Training?"

"Please, in real life I kick ass"

"What type of training did you do?"

"None just Cheerleading, I've been on a couple of missions with Kim and if she can do anything then why can't I?"

"You sound like her biggest fan"

"Yeah like so not, she has no fashion sense and she was always late!"

"I'm a fan of Kim's, she changed my whole life"

"Really? How?"

"Well I used to be an Ass, I was the best agent and I knew that, it made me feel like compared to me everyone one was below my standard, but Kim really irked me out of my arrogance and made me see her as an equal"

"Okay I admit... I'm a fan of hers ... JUST DON'T TELL HER THAT!"

"My lips are sealed"

"The way she managed to juggle her life like that was insane, and she's saved the world countless times its hard NOT to be impressed by that... it actually makes me feel inferior just being in her presence"

"Yeah I know the feeling... she actually made me look bad infront of multiple Villains"

"Wow maybe I shouldn't team up with you if you're so incompetent"

"Yeah well if you teamed up with Kim you wouldn't be able to use a Stopwatch"

"What's so useful about a Stop Watch?"

"You'll see"

**Wedsday August 18th 1:00 am**

"Will do you have the Disguises ready?"

"I've been ready"

"Oh you have to be kidding, who would fall for that?"

**Wedsday August 18th 1:40 am**

Bonnie and Will stood in line with the rest of Dementor's minions, dressed as a giant poodle

"LISTEN UP MEN! LISTEN UP! In just one day I will detonate the entirety of China... any questions?"

Myron raised his hand "SHUT UP MYRON! You do not have any questions worth asking!"

"I was just wondering, if could help me get a gift for my Anniversary with Hildegarde"

"My gift to her has already been sent, I refuse to help a Faulenzer like you!"

"Hey Will do you think now is a good time to get the switch?"

"I think it's about time I demonstrated the Stopwatch"

Will ripped out of the costume and pointed his watch at Dementor

"Who the heck are?..."

Dementor was instantly knocked out

"You have the right to remain silent" Will grabbed the detonator from Dementor's pocket and turned it off "Alright were done here"

"You have got to be kidding, it's that easy"

"That's the power of the Stopwatch"

Bonnie fired hers at Myron "Wow this thing is awesome, this is so not the drama"

"Yeah all we got to do now is get back to headquarters"

Dementor's minions surrounded Will and Bonnie

"Looks like these guys can't get a hint, that's fine by me I got some steam to blow off"

(One violent beat down later)

"You know Bonnie that was could have all been avoided"

"Maybe but It just felt good to stretch my muscles"

"Well it's been fun but it's time to go back now, I forgot to pack sunscreen"

"That's your fault for trying to get a Tan"

**Tuesday September 11th 4:20 am**

"Why are you Black?"

"I tried to get a Tan"

"Never mind that, did you win her Trust"

"Yeah, she will never see it coming"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't what to own Kim Possible, TAKE THAT DISNEY!

**Chapter 6: What Will you Du?**

**Time Line**

**Chapter 1: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 2: 8/17/13**

**Chapter 3: 8/19/13**

**Chapter 4: 8/20/13**

**Chapter 5: 9/1/13**

**Chapter 6: 9/1/13**

**Wedsday September 12th 1:05 am**

"Give up the Device you Blue Skinned Weirdo!"

"Its DR. DRAKKEN! You teenager's always looking for a way to mock your superiors"

"You got five seconds to give up or I'll MAKE you return it"

"Shego! Do what you do"

Shego was busy reading her latest issue of Evil Villainess "Did you say something Dr. D?"

"Shego! Now is not the time to be reading magazines!"

"Okay, fine but this is only because I need a good workout"

Shego jumped forward with green plasma surrounding her hands "Let me guess? Your one of Kimmie's friends"

"Let me guess? Your one of Kimmie's foes"

"I wonder if you bleed like her?"

"Please, I could knock you out in one blow"

"You sure seem confident, I like that"

"You would be confident to if you had a Stopwatch"

"A Stop Watch? What does that?..." Shego got instantly knocked out

"YOU JUST BEAT SHEGO!" To say Drakken was surprised was an understatement "Who are you?..."

Bonnie just smirked "My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, return the device this is your last warning"

**Wedsday September 12th 2:10 am**

"..And then I made him return the Microwave back to the store"

"Wow you are getting good at this, you might even surpass me one day"

"How many people did you capture Will?"

"Just... Ten Million"

"You're joking right? Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"What can I say, I work fast"

"Either you're a robot, or your using some kind of age potion"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, Will Du please report to the Main Hall"

**Wedsday September 12th 2:20 am**

The Room was surrounded by all the Global Justice Agents, with Dr. Director infront "Listen up everyone, for the first time in history the unthinkable happened"

Will looked concerned "What is it Dr. Director?"

"One of the Agents working for Global Justice... is a spy"

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.  
I'm the most amazing, special girl  
spreading cheer and hope to the world.  
You can't stop me  
'cause I'm Bonnie Rock-Wal-ler.

Why can't those Villains get a clue?  
This clothes is way last season  
This job is so much work.  
(This job is so much work.)  
Foiling bad guys is no problem  
please just call my name:  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.  
When you want to live chat, it's okay.  
Do they need a beating? baby,  
Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, text me  
if you want to reach me.  
_**Kim:**__ Bonnie! This is Plagiarism!_  
Foiling bad guys, really no problem  
(really no problem)  
This Intro is better than Kim's.  
(better than Kim's)

Shaken not shirred,  
This food is absurd  
You know that you always count on  
Bonnie Rockwaller.

_**Bonnie:**__ when am I getting paid for this?_

Call me, text me, if you wanna reach me

**Wedsday September 12th 5:00 am**

"It looks like they found out about your existence Boss"

"Well they makes no difference, they were bound to find out about me eventually"

"Yeah but if they find out about me, this whole plan is down the Toilet"

"It's simple, just blame the new girl"

**Wedsday September 12th 6:40 am**

"Hey this is screwed up! I didn't betray global justice!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie but YOU ARE the most likely candidate, please just comply for now"

Will grabbed Bonnie's hand to relax her "Bonnie they are just going to check your mind for evidence, your innocent so there is nothing to worry about"

"...Okay, Fine"

**Wedsday September 12th 6:50 am**

"Dr. Director you do realize that she is innocent right, we're wasting time when we should uncover the identity of the mysterious attacker"

"This is just bait to lure out his assistant"

"You figured out who the spy is?"

"Unfortunately... I do"

"Well in that case, you know what's gonna happen right?"

"Will... just tell me the name of your boss and nothing will happen to you"

"Afraid I can't do that"

"It figures, you never could like to your own expectations could you"

"I'm way stronger now than I was Dr. Director"

"You're still not stronger than me, you were raised to be the best... I was FORCED to be the best"

"Your childhood problems can't compare to my lessons"

"My "childhood problems" are a lot more complicated that you think, my brother was jealous of me and always sought to beat me at EVERYTHING, but I managed to become a strong person because of it... you on the other hand never had to struggle to achieve anything"

"Enough talk, come at me Director"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing"

**Wedsday September 12th 6:55 am**

Bonnie felt so drunk, like everything around her was an illusion, she swore that she saw someone recording her "this better not end up online..."

Scientist probe Bonnie's mind and just like Dr. Director expected there was no sign that she was working with another organization

**Wedsday September 12th 6:57 am**

"Hey Girl! What's up!?"

"Long time no see Monique!"

"Where's Ron I heard you both got married"

"He's not here right now, he is always busy"

"Well this is perfect, it gives us time to catch up! I live in Florida now"

"Wow that's so far away, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were looking as fashionable as ever"

"Well I've been busy at my college and I hardy..."

"No excuses Kim, it's time to go shopping!"

**Wedsday September 12th 6:57 am**

"Adrena Lynn can you tell us what you've been doing recently?"

"Well after my prison sentence I've been donating to child care services and I plan on sending an apology letter to the children of the world"

"You seem to be doing great, is there any chance you'll do stunts"

"No way, stunts are too dangerous"

"Well that's a shame... what if I paid you to do one last stunt"

"I'm not sure about this"

"I'll help you get revenge on Kim Possible and restore your fame"

"You're not a News Reporter are you?"

"Let's just say I have my own personal reason to get revenge on Kim"

"Well you got my attention, explain how you could help me"

The Reporter took off her mask revealing Tara "My Father is a billionaire, my Mom is a Scientist... do the math"

"FREAKY!"

**Wedsday September 12th 6:59 am**

"What do you mean the Time Monkey has been stolen!?"

"It just suddenly vanished"

"But if it's gone, it could disrupt the fabric of space and time"

"What do we do?"

"We have no choice but to see Rufus Prime"

**Wedsday September 12th 7:00 am**

"Those Imbeciles will never figure out my plot... With my powers, the time monkey, the power staff, the reverse polarizer, and all the information from Will I am truly unstoppable"


End file.
